El mejor 14 de febrero
by Mariposa Violeta
Summary: Ambos se aman, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe. Hasta que deciden abrir su corazón y declararse le al otro el Día de San Valentín. One-shot. ClairexSteve.


** Claire y Steve son unas de mis parejas favoritas, así que creo que haré un one-shot de cada pareja. Acerca de Beca y Billy, disculpen el retraso. Pronto lo actualizare. Por ahora les dejo algo que espero que les guste. Es dedicado a mi amiga, frozenheart7, por su apoyo y por que se que te gusta esta pareja.**

**El mejor 14 de febrero**

Entre ellos había crecido algo mas que amistad. Ambos lo sabian, pero ninguno sabia como decirle al otro. Se conocían desde la secundaria, cuando ambos tuvieron que hacer un trabajo de Ciencias, juntos por estar hablando en clase. Ella hablando con su mejor amiga y cuñada, Jill y el tirándose aviones de papel con León y Chris.

Así ambos se conocieron y su amistad sobrevivió hasta ahora, cuando aun cursan la universidad. Llevan años de amistad, pero ninguno se atrevia decirle al otro lo que sentia. Era difícil para Steve, verla todos los días y no poderle decir "Te amo", sino tener que decirle, " Hola, Claire, ¿como estas?"

Para el era odioso vivir así desde que se conocieron. Llevaba años amándola a escondidas, sin poderle decir algo, por que el no se atrevía. Por que, según el, era un cobarde, tanto que ni se atrevía hablar aveces de sus sentimientos hacia Claire con Chris o Carlos (NA: El sale en RE 3 y es uno de mis personajes favoritos).

Y había otro problemita, ella tenia novio. Si, un novio. León Kennedy. El si se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por ella y Steve se sentía como un tonto a su lado, para Steve el era muo mejor que el. Tenia miedo de ser rechazado, por su mejor amiga también y por eso cayo ese sentimiento por tantos años.

Pero un día todo eso podía cambiar. Era febrero, mes del amor y la amistad. Los novios se regan chocolates y peluches y las amistad también. Muchos senle declaraban a su chica o chico ese día, algunos eran rechazados y otros tienen la suerte de su lado. Steve, no aguantaba mas guardarse eso, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer una locura, aunque le rompieran la cara, lo dejaran sin parte privada...no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a gritaeselo si era necesario.

Ese día llegaría pronto. De echo, era el día próximo y el fue a escondidas a comprar su regalo para Claire, pero se encontró con un pequeñito problema.

-¿Porque tan apurado, Steve?- le sorprendió la voy de Carlos detrás cuando salia comprar.

-Solo voy a comprar algo en la tienda de la esquina ¿por?

-En ese caso, te acompaño. Yo tengo unos chocolates que comprar para alguien especial también.

-¡No, no es necesario! Solo será un momento...es mas dime lo que quieres y yo te lo compro.- Carlos lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Que escondeas, cabeza de hule?

-Nada.- dijo en tono tranquilo el pelirrojo.-Solo que ya es tarde y solo avanzare mas.

-No vengas con escusas idiotas, a ver dime ¿que pasa?

-No busques donde no hay, Carlos. No me pasa nada.

-¡Ya se! ¿Te vas a encontrar con una chica linda y no quieres que me entere? Si Claire lo hace se va a poner celosa.

-¿Como se te ocurre eso? ¡Claro que no! Además, ¿porque mencionas a Claire?

-Porque te gusta.- Carlos rocío y al ver la cara de Steve se río.

-A mi no me gusta mi amiga. Ella tiene novio y es feliz con el.

-Si claro. ¿Crees que no me e dado cuenta? Se que te gusta Claire, se te nota.- Steve solo gruño y se fue directo a la farmacia mas cercana, donde compraría todo lo que le daría a ella.

Carlos lo siguió y Steve lo sabia, lo que no sabia era como rayos se dio cuenta de eso. El no se había dicho a nadie, sobre como la veía. No se explicaba aun como se había dado cuenta. Talvez se le notaba un poco, pero de lo que están 100% seguro era de que no iba a tener éxito, pero con tratar no perdía nada, excepto Talvez dinero y su reputación entre las chicas lindas.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

No quería olvidarse de nada. Quería que fuera perfecto, el problema era que ni ella misma entendía porque lo hacia. Últimamente estaba pensando en la persona equivocada. Soñaba con esa persona, extrañaba a esa persona y empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca. ¡Esa persona era su mejor amigo! No lo podia creer. ¿Como pasaría eso? Obviamente ella sabia la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Claire empezó a sentir cosas por el desee se conocieron en secundaria, por un trabajo de Ciencias. Desee ese día ella supo que le gustaba aquel chico, pero ella prefirió que solo fueran amigos. En el caso de su novio era mas bien como un favor. León había echo mucho por ella y sabia que el están locamente enamorado, así que le dio una oportunidad.

No se sentía bien con esa decisión, pues ella no lo amaba, ni lo quería, es mas lo miraba como un hermano, no como el chico de sus sueños. Tampoco quería romperle el corazón, así que cayo desde la preparatoria su amor secreto por su mejor amigo.

No sabia como, pero la única que conocía su secreto era Jill y siempre fue buena amiga y se lo guardo. Hasta la acompaño a comprar unos chocolates a Steve y luego de meditar toda la noche decidió que daría a conocer sus sentimientos y terminaría esa garza con León.

-No se porque, pero siento que esto no es correcto.- dijo Claire de camino con Jill a la universidad.

-¿Porque lo dices? Para mi que haces lo correcto. Estas abriendo tu corazón a la persona que de verdad amas. Creo que es tu momento para que el lo sepa.

-Pero,¿que tal si el no siente lo mismo? Esto es un poco infantil.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Debes ser positiva, solo piesa optimista. Hoy es el Día de San Valentín, deja tus preocupaciones atrás, hoy se respira amor.- Jill la toma de la muñeca y como dos niñas pequeñas se van corriendo a la universidad.

Cuando estaban cerca del portón de la universidad, comienza a llover y los estudiantes acorrer por todos lados, alejándose de la lluvia. Claire y Jill hicieron lo mismo y al otro lado las esperaban los chicos.

Chris tenía un enorme peluche marrón con globos y eran para Jill, la cual lo abrazo y lo beso 100 veces. Eso si era tener una vida feliz en pareja. Entonces sintió a alguien acercándose le por detrás. Voltio y encontró un chico rubio con una enorme caja de chocolates y unas lindas flores.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín, linda.- ella en vez de alegrarse, como lo hizo Jill con Chris se sintió triste y que debía de acabar esto antes que nada. Pero en ese momento Steve se paro a su lado. Su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, de felicidad por lo que veía. En todos sus años de amistad con el nunca había visto que alguien le regalara algo tan especial.

El lo sabia. Sabia rodó de ella. Sabia que odiaba las rosas y que amaba las viloletas, así que no quiso comprarle un peluche o globos, quería de verdad sacarle una sonrisa como la que tenia.

Ambos se dejaron llevar de las emociones de la atmósfera y el termino con sus labios pegados a los de ella. No le importara lo que ella o otros pensaran, eso lo había querido hacer desde que la conoció, pero nunca se atrevió.

Los demás los miraban confundidos, León no podía creer lo que veía, Jill celebraba porque sabia que iba a funcionar, Chris estaba un poco confundido con lo que veía, pero sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.

Ninguno se quería despegar del otro. Su beso termino con un abrazo y con lágrimas de parte de ella y besos en el cabello de ella de parte de el.

-Te amo, Claire.- dijo por fin el.

-Yo también te amo.- ambos se abrazaron fuerte y seguían pegados dos imanes, pero que esos dos imanes eran completamente iguales y compatibles.

Definitivamente tuvo que ser el mejor San Valentín para ambos. Por fin dieron a conocer lo que tian y eso los hacia felices. Después de todo ese día era donde los enamorados están en todos lados, pero para estos dos fue el mejor 14 de febrero que pudieron vivir.

**Me adelante un poco, pero como quiera. ¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN! Que la pasen bien y que la puedan pasar con su chic especial. No olviden dejar comentarios. ;-) **


End file.
